Broken Faith
by Yasha-kun
Summary: Vieille fic racontant le passé de l'ange Ismaël, ses relations conflictuelles avec Uriel et sa déchéance...


**Nom :** Broken Faith

**Genre :**Aventure, fantasy, du shonen-ai...

**Serie :** Broken Faith

**Couples :**IsmaëlxGabriel, UrielxIsmaël

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à Solveig Dunkel.

**Note :**Très vieille fic (plus d'un an), le style est moyen mais j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire... Ismaël ! I luv you ! Merci à l'autrice de me laisser utiliser ses personnages...

Bonne lecture !

**BROKEN FAITH**

Ismaël fit claquer nerveusement ses ailes. La tension était palpable... Deux jours que les guerriers des deux camps se regardaient en chiens de faïence, attendant le signal. Deux jours... Ou deux siècles ? Difficile à dire quand on a l'éternité devant soit.

Mais à quoi pensaient-Ils là-haut ? Parlementer avec l'Ennemi ? Comme si on pouvait faire confiance à ce ramassis de traîtres et de lâches ! Ils n'avaient jamais respecté aucune des trêves instaurées jusqu'ici alors pourquoi le feraient-ils maintenant ?

L'ange passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, signe d'exaspération chez lui. Ses soldats lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. Il ne leur était pas inconnu que la rage avait tendance à lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire. Il ne fallait pas que le moral des troupes diminue... Un jeune garçon attira son attention. Quel âge avait-il ? Difficile à dire... Ses ailes n'étaient pas assez longues pour appartenir à un adulte mais son visage avait les traits durs d'un enfant ayant été contraint de grandir trop vite. Son armure rouge et or indiquait qu'il n'était qu'un guerrier novice.

"Hey gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Ledit gamin lui envoya une oeillade noire. Trop jeune pour ne pas réagir, trop vieux pour répondre à un supérieur hiérarchique... Ça se précisait.

"Gabriel."

Ismaël manqua de s'étrangler. Il détestait cette mode qui consistait à donner aux nouveau-nés des noms d'archanges... Lui-même avait légué involontairement son prénom à quatre boulettes de viande et de plumes...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le son d'un cor résonna. Le signal ! Toute cette attente pour déboucher sur la même boucherie...

"Bien Gabriel, tu vas pouvoir monter que tu mérites ce nom... Soldats, en position !"

Tous furent immédiatement prêts... Une vingtaines d'hommes et de femmes parfaitement entraînés. Même les quelques novices présents comptaient parmi les meilleurs. Et trois cent unités semblables à la sienne attendaient derrière leurs tranchées le deuxième signal... Celui de l'attaque. Et le cor se fit entendre, lumineux et lugubre à la fois.

"Chargez !"

Un cri enfla dans toutes les poitrines. Dans un vrombissement d'ailes, les anges déferlèrent sur les lignes ennemies. Épée à la main, Ismaël fondit sur le premier fou qui avait osé se mettre en travers de sa route. Le démon fut littéralement haché en morceau avant même qu'il l'ait touché.

Quand on ne sait pas créer un bouclier correct, on ne vient pas se battre...

La bataille faisait rage. Plumes noires et plumes blanches tombaient comme une neige sanglante. Des éclats métalliques emplissaient le ciel. Difficile de dire qui était qui, tant la frénésie avait gagné les deux camps.

Le cor se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Le signal du repli. Aussitôt, comme deux nuages qui s'écartent l'un de l'autre, les deux armées regagnèrent leurs tranchées. Quand Ismaël se posa, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait que deux morts à déplorer dans son unité, et que pas un seul d'entre eux n'était novice. Il sentit une main sur son bras et se retourna. C'était le jeune Gabriel. Derrière ses longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

"Quoi ?

-Seigneur Ismaël, vous..."

La main de l'angelot lui désignait quelque chose sur son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit une série de morceaux de bois dépasser du tissu blanc. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Une tâche écarlate s'agrandit autour de chacun d'eux. La vision d'Ismaël se teinta de rouge et il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il eut une dernière pensée lucide avant de s'effondrer :

Mais comment j'ai fait pour me prendre quatre flèches sans le sentir ?

Puis le Néant.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, torse nu. Gabriel était à ses côtés, essorant un morceau de tissu imbibé de sang et d'eau. Les autres membres de l'unité s'occupaient de leurs armes. Un sourire approbateur étira les lèvres de l'ange. Bien... Il détestait l'inactivité.

"Ah... Vous êtes conscient ?

-Apparemment."

Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur déchira sa poitrine et il préféra s'abstenir. L'angelot leva les yeux au ciel, l'air narquois et se remit à panser ses plaies. Les novices servaient souvent d'infirmiers, il n'y avait pas la place pour en avoir de véritables dans l'armée.

"Un archange est passé vous voir...

-Qui ?"

Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Ismaël savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait cédé à ses avances. Peut-être pour avoir la paix... Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il était quand même vachement bien foutu.

"Le seigneur Uriel."

Bingo. Ismaël regarda Gabriel. Au ton qu'il avait pris, il semblait ne pas porter Uriel dans son cœur.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas. Pourquoi ?

-Il a faillit vous tuer en m'empêchant de vous soigner...

-Comment ça ?"

L'ange était vraiment surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Uriel d'essayer de se débarrasser si vite de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Gabriel vira à l'écarlate et Ismaël manqua d'éclater de rire. Ce pervers avait fait des avances au gamin !

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire complices et Gabriel termina de nouer les bandages. Ismaël était prêt pour repartir à l'assaut...

¤¤¤

Du sang... Il y en avait partout... Ismaël se précipita dans la chambre. Dans LEUR chambre. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il sembla s'arrêter quand il découvrit le corps inanimé sur le lit.

"GABRIEL !"

Il se précipita, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Il n'était pas mort, il NE POUVAIT PAS être mort. L'angelot remua faiblement dans ses bras, articulant des mots sans suite.

"Chut... Garde tes forces, je vais te soigner...

-Non... Trop tard, crétin... Attention... Derrière toi..."

La tête de l'ange roula mollement sur le côté. Un hurlement animal monta dans sa gorge mais seul un gémissement de douleur pure franchit ses lèvres. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

"Uriel... S'il te plaît... Aide-moi... Ils l'ont tués... Ils..."

Une bouche se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer. Les deux fortes mains de l'archange saisirent ses poignets pour le détacher du corps sans vie de Gabriel et pour le plaquer sur le lit. Une odeur inhabituelle se dégageait de la peau d'Uriel, une odeur de... sang ? Un souffle caressa son oreille et une voix sensuelle lui murmura :

"Ils ? 'Ils' rien du tout, mon amour... Celui qui l'a tué... C'est moi."

D'autres caresses s'ajoutèrent à son baiser, donnant à Ismaël une furieuse envie de vomir. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, lentement.

"Je l'ai tué parce que j'ai horreur qu'on me vole mes jouets... Surtout quand c'est un minable dans son genre... Oublie-le, il n'était pas digne de toi..."

Un petit rire vint conclure cette phrase. L'ange tourna la tête et vit les yeux grands ouverts de son amant. Ses larmes s'épaissirent. Des larmes de sang. Une soudaine décharge d'énergie projeta Uriel contre un mur. Un craquement d'os résonna. Ismaël se releva, transfiguré. Une ombre noire l'entourait. L'ombre de la mort.

L'archange recula, son aile gauche pendant lamentablement sur le sol. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de la peur. À nouveau, une décharge d'énergie le projeta au loin. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, Ismaël fondit sur lui et le happa au vol. Il passa par la fenêtre, l'entraînant avec lui. La dernière vision qu'eut Uriel avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut la cour du Temple qui se rapprochait à une vitesse folle...

¤¤¤

Il était agenouillé sur le sol. Des chaînes entravaient ses mouvements. Il jeta un regard désintéressé à l'assistance. Gabriel n'était pas là... Pourquoi ?

"Pour le meurtre du novice Gabriel et de l'archange Uriel, vous êtes condamné à perdre vos ailes et votre corps. Vous devrez désormais partager celui d'un autre pour survivre. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Où est Gabriel ?"

Raphaël secoua lentement la tête. Il détestait à avoir à faire ça. Visiblement, Ismaël ne réalisait même pas que son amant était mort. D'ailleurs, l'archange avait de sérieux doutes sur sa culpabilité mais des dizaines de témoins l'avaient vu répandre les entrailles d'Uriel dans le Temple.

"Allez-y."

Des anges saisirent les ailes d'Ismaël. Les os fragiles craquèrent et la peau se déchira. Un hurlement sans fin résonna dans la salle.

La haine pénétra l'esprit de l'ange une nouvelle fois. Il se souvenait à présent. Uriel avait tué Gabriel. Et on l'accusait du meurtre de son amour alors qu'il n'avait fait que se venger. Il les tuerait. Tous.

CE SERAIT LE PLUS GROS MASSACRE D'ANGES QUE DIEU AIT JAMAIS CONNU !


End file.
